Secretos del corazon
by Claire Kennedy Uchiha
Summary: Este capitulo es sobre la confucion de Danny hacia lo que siente, ¿ de verdad le gusta Paulina o hay otra persona en sus pensamientos? ultimo capitulo hecho y publicado grax x sus reviews y dejen mas para saber que les parecio!
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos del corazón**

_Danny Phantom no me pertenece aunque lo kisiera pertenece a Butch Hartman etc_

**Sentimientos encontrados**

**E**ra un dia como todos en Amity Park y el trio inseparable se encontraba en clase en Casper Hight con Lancer.

-Esta clase va a matarme de aburrimiento-dijo Danny apunto de dormirse

-Vamos Danny solo quedan unos 5 minutos y salimos de aquí-lo animo Sam la "mejor amiga" de Danny, ella era gótica, cabello negro, ojos violetas y delgada aunque bien torneada.

-Si además hoy es viernes, ya sabes pijamada en casa de Sam-dijo el mejor amigo de Danny Tucker Folie (N.A ni idea si se escribe asi)

Tuck para los amigos.

-Ja tienen razón esta noche será genial-dijo Danny-ojala Paulina fuera-se calló rápidamente sabia q a Sam no le caía bien Paulina y se le salio literalmente.

-Bueno Danny si prefieres estar con Paulina será mejor que te sientes con ella-dijo Sam y acto seguido salio del salón muy enojada.

- Bien hecho Danny le dijo Tuck a su amigo

-Tengo que hablar con ella, no puede pensar que me interesa mas Paulina que ella-le contesto Danny preocupado

-Si corre o va a pensar que ya la cambiaste, tal ves sea mejor que yo no vaya hoy podia arruinar en lazo de amor-dijo Tuck y salio deprisa del salon.

"que habra querido decir tuck con eso de arruinar el lazo de amor"-penso Danny mientras corria tras Sam, la encontro en el parque sentada en una banca, parecia q habia llorado y Danny se odio por eso.

-Sam… yo…humm…Lo siento…yo.. no queria… perdon-balbuceo el chico mitad fantasma

- No te preocupes Danny yo no tenia porque portarme asi la que deberia disculparse soy yo-dijo Sam

-no yo fui un idiota perdóname-dijo el- a propósito¿si iremos a tu casa?

-Claro eso no podemos perdérnoslo-dijo Sam mas contenta

Caminaron hacia la casa de sam y cuando llegaron se despidieron como siempre, el siguió su camino y ella entro a su casa pensando en que seria una buena noche.

Mientras Danny estaba en su cuarto preparando lo que iba a llevar a casa de Sam pensaba en que¿ le gustaba su amiga? No sabia expresarlo sobre todo porque ella no era fea en su opinión, no era fea de hecho de veia hermosa todos los dias y… ¡Pero en que estaba pensando Sam solo era su amiga! "que lastima ojala y fuera algo mas" pensó de nuevo esa parte de su mente, pero tal ves ya fuera hora de aceptar lo inevitable, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Sam Mason.

_Jajaja que les pareció fue algo chafa pero prometo que me esforzare mas en los próximos capítulos, de todas formas será un fic corto,y ténganme paciencia es el primer fic que publico y dejen reviews!_

_Con carino Sam Granger Phantom_


	2. Chapter 2

**Secretos del Corazón**

**2.-Problemas del corazon**

Sam Mason estaba recostada en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana en la escuela.

_Flash Back_

-_Si ademas hoy es viernes, ya sabes pijamada en casa de Sam-dijo el Tuck_

_-Ja tienen razon esta noche sera genial-dijo Danny- ojala y Paulina fuera-se callo rapidamente _

_-Bueno Danny si prefieres estar con Paulina sera mejor que te sientes con ella-dijo Sam y acto seguido salio del salon._

_Fin del Flash Back._

No sabia porque habia reaccionado asi no era su forma de ser, claro le habia dolido el comentario de Danny, ella sabia que a el le gustaba Paulina y que no podia competir con su _superficialidad_

"Como me gustaria que pensara en mi como piensa en paulina"-penso Sam y se horrorizo al instante, ¡ Danny era su amigo y a ella no le gustaba!!! ¿ o si?.

¡A quien queria engañar! (N.a. si sam a quien quieres engañar desde que vi el primer capitulo supe que te gustaba Danny jaja)

¿Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo?-No-dijo Sam, pero otra parte de su mente dijo "si me gusta de hecho estoy enamorada de el" y aparecio la imagen donde ella lo beso para salvarlo de Valerie, cuando el la beso al perder la memoria, cuando la salvo de caer en de un puente desde un tren en movimiento y al mismo tiempo liberarse de un maniatico dueño de un circo gotico que lo controlaba, en el baile donde termino bailando con ella, y en el hechizo de Ember,!que lindo hubiera sido si no hubiera sido simplemente eso!, un hechizo.( N.A._ por si no se hubican jeje son de los capitulos lindos ja o mejor dicho mis favoritos porque sale a flote su relacion ja sorry por entrometerme ja),_

Se paro de su cama y penso a ir a dar una vuelta por el parque para despejar su mente, después de todo Danny y Tuck llegarianhasta las 6 y eran las 4 ya estaba todo listo asi que daria una vuelta por el parque de 1 hora y regresaria a las 5 a verificar todo. Si era un buen plan, se puso sus botas y salio a la calle, sus padres no estarian todo el fin de semana asi que era LIBRE!!.

Mientras tanto Danny ya habia resuelto toda su cabezota y habia llegado ala conclusión verdadera. ¡Estaba enamorado de Samantha Mason! Pero no era solo enamorado, estaba loco por ella y no se habia dado cuenta. Mejor iba al parque a pensar como se lo iba a decir a Tuck y a Sam. Le llamo a Tucker.

-Hola? Tuck debo decirte algo, es urgente-dijo Danny

-¿Qué es tan urgente Danny?-pregunto el chico de lentes

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, me gusta Sam, no la verdad no solo me gusta, me encanta, ella es maravillosa-dijo al fin el chico mitad fantasma.

-Ja esa era la urgencia, yo ya lo sabia Danny-repuso tuck

-¿Qué? Pero yo… ¿Cómo?-le pregunto el ojiazul a su mejor amigo

-Se les notaba desde el 7 grado o mejor dicho mas desde que tienes tus poderes jaja bueno Danny tengo que colgarte te veo a las 6-le dijo Tuck y colgo.

Bueno, al menos Tuck ya lo sabia solo habia que decirselo a Sam, penso en ir al parque a despejar su mente, asi que salio de su casa y se dirigió al parque.

Ya en el parque Danny caminaba pensando en su amada Sam, cundo alguien lo llamo desde atrás.

-Hola Danny-dijo una voz picara.

-hola… ¡Paulina!- se sorprendio al ver a la chica mas popular de Casper High. Paulina!

-Asi es tontito, eh venido a decirte la verdad Danny-le dijo acercandose peligrosamente a el.- Me gustas Danny y me encantaria ser tu novia.

Y antes de que Danny Fenton se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Paulina lo beso, el no correspondio al beso y quiso apartarla, pero cuando lo logro vio a una chica delgada, vestida de negro, y con unos ojos violetas muy lindos y cuando se separaron Sam Mason corrio como nunca en su vida hacia su casa,¿Cómo pudo siquiera por un momento pensar en que Danny se iba a fijar en ella teniendo a Paulina?

Llego a su casa y lloro como nunca en su vida, luego trato de calmarse y penso que Danny era su amigo y si el era feliz ella tambien lo era. Bueno solo tenia que soportarlo esa noche se haria la que no habia visto nada y la que era feliz por la suerte de su amigo aunque le doliera en el alma.

Danny corria desesperado buscando a Sam, cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de que podia entrar a su casa y se transformo en Danny Phantom y volo en busca de su amada, cuando entro a la casa de los Mason, y la vio en el sotano preparando todo para la pijamada, el salio y toco el timbre, salio ella.

-Hola Danny pasa, no te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora-le dijo reprimiendo su impulso de pegarle y hecharse a llorar.

-Hola Sam-dijo un Danny muy nervioso.-Yo…solo…queria decirte…

-Ya lo se Danny, Paulina es tu novia,los vi en el parque-dijo Sam pìcaramente intentando sonreir lo mas que podia.-Vamos cuentame como fue-le dijo a punto de llorar.

-No Sam creo que te equivocaste esta vez, Paulina y yo no somos novios, de hecho, vine a hablar contigo de otra cosa-Danny se estaba sonrojando y su brazo se estaba haciendo invisible, cosa que sucedia cuando estaba muy nervioso.

-Danny no me mientas! los vi besandose!-Sam estayo y sintio las lagrimas venir y dijo-Vamos como no es posible que sean novios si ¡yo los vi!

-NO! Ella no es mi novia!, lo…que viste. No fue…-balbuceo Danny sin saber que decirle.

-Danny, yo los vi mejor dime la verdad-le dijo la chica gotica al borde del llanto incontenible.

-No Sam, yo… te amo-le dijo encasi un susurro.

-¿Qué?, ¡Danny no juegues conmigo, yo los vi besandose y ¿ahora me vas a decir que me amas?, yo no puedo creerte, hoy dijiste que preferias que Paulina viniera!-Las lagrimas de Sam ahora ya no podian ser retenidas le dolia mucho que su mejor amigo le estuviera mintiendo, o eso pensaba ella.

-¡NO! Es verdad ¡yo te amo!-le dijo Danny, lo que paso con Paulina fue que…

_Que tal ¿Qué les parecio este capitulo,los dejare en suspenso pero prometo el proximo capitulo tan pronto como acabe mi tarea de mañana.Jajaja los deje en suspenso bueno, dejen reviews!!!!!_

_Con carino Samantha Granger_


	3. Chapter 3

Secretos del corazón

_Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste, apropósito, danny phantom no me pertenece, pertenece a Butch Hartman_.

3.-Una velada muy especial

Danny pensó, no podía decírselo tan alterado, primero tenia que calmarse, y calmarla a ella, así que dijo:

-Mira Sam tenemos que tranquilizarnos, como te dije lo que paso con Paulina fue:

_Flash Back_

-Hola Danny- le llamo una voz picara

-Hola… Paulina!-se sorprendió al ver a la chica mas popular de Casper Hight.

-Así es tontito, eh venido a decirte la verdad Danny-le dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a él- me gustas Danny, y me encantaría ser tu novia.

Y antes de que Danny Fenton de diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Paulina lo beso, el no correspondió a su beso y quiso apartarla, cundo lo logro, vio a Sam y que corría y le dijo a Paulina

-Mira Paulina, eres muy guapa y estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo. Tu lo has dicho muchas veces soy un perdedor y además yo amo a Sam, y cuando uno ama a alguien no hay nadie mas en su corazón que esa persona,(N.A. ¡!_Que romántico!! No creen lo siento pero tenia que sacarle o romántico a Danny jaja)_

_-_Pero Danny yo… tu me gustas no es posible que la prefieras a ella, pero pues, no importa, siempre supe que la amabas a ella en fin lo unido que me queda es ¡ANDAR CON DASH!-y diciendo eso se marcho corriendo felizmente.

Por fin Danny se hecho a correr desesperado buscando a Sam y cuando reacciono se transformo en fantasma y llego a casa de Sam. (omitiendo que la había visto claro)

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino Danny.

Sam se quedo atónita, era obvio que no mentía así lo decían sus ojos, ella siempre sabia cuando el mentía, y en ese momento no sabia que hacer, en verdad lo amaba pero le había dolido mucho se quedo callada.

-Mira Sam sabes que no miento, ahora te voy a hacer una pregunta y espero que respondas…-no pudo terminar esa frase ya que sonó el teléfono, Sam contesto.

-¿Hola?-dijo la gotica.

-sam soy yo Tuck oye no puedo ir a tu casa hoy, mejor vamos para la próxima semana tengo una cita con Valerie lo siento pero creo que es mejor que tu y Danny hablen, bueno voy a colgar adios!-le dijo eso y tuck colgó.

-Tuck dice que no puede venir ya que tiene una cita con Valerie-sonrió.

-Que bien hace mucho que Tuck quería salir con ella ¿verdad?- le dijo Danny

-Si j aja –rieron un momento y Danny volvio a acordarse a de lo que le hiba a decir a Sam.

-Sam yo, tengo que decirte que…¿ te gustaría ser mi novia?-le balbuceo y su mano y brazo se hicieron invisibles cosa que sucedía cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Yo…

-Esta bien si no quieres no hay problema-Danny se disponía a irse cuando Sam hizo lo primero que la parte de su mente enamorada pensó. Beso a Danny y cuando este comenzó a responderle el beso ambos sintieron todo el amor que se tenían mutuamente, y sintieron que nunca acabaría ese beso y jamás lo olvidarían, cuando se separaron Danny dijo.

-Mmm ¿eso es un si?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

- Si creo que si ja- rieron y volvieron a besarse.

Esa noche vieron películas e hicieron la pijamada como estaba planeado, solo que la unica diferencia es que ambos habían hecho lo que deberían de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, decirse que se amaban.

_JAJAJA ¿que les pareció? Este es el final espero que les haya gustado porque a mi se me hizo algo flojo, pero pues es que ya no sabia que poner, jajaja bueno, me despido de este fic y espero que ustedes me dejen reviews, buenos malos o denme consejos para hacer otro fic. Ya saben también soy fanática de Harry y hermione asi que si me quieren ayudar acepto comentarios, quejas y consejos recuerden que soy primeriza ténganme paciencia._

_ATTE: Samantha Granger Phantom._


End file.
